


All because of that damn Greek

by depressedpotato



Series: The Republics' History [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Istanbul is stunning, Japan playing tourist, Turkey is bad at makng up excuses, realises she's basically married, sadik is just chillin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedpotato/pseuds/depressedpotato
Summary: She doesn't realise she's been staring daggers at the toothbrush until she faintly begins to hear Kiku's worried voice."But Sadik-san, she hasn't moved for half an hour now !""Don't worry ! Her Parliament's probably causing a ruckus in her head or somethin' "The old Empire's raspy and loud voice now completely stirs her up from her transe." I'm afraid it's my fault... If only I hadn't asked about that toothbrush...""Kiku, do you honestly think that Turkey would break over that thing ? Look, if the situation gets worse, just call Greece. He'll be able to get to you quicker than I ever could and he's sure to get a reaction from her. Don't mind Asena so much and just enjoy your trip to Istanbul, 'Kay ?"She wants to punch the man in the face but right now, Asena's glued to the ground, thinking "Damn you, Greek"





	All because of that damn Greek

She doesn't realise she's been staring daggers at the toothbrush until she faintly begins to hear Kiku's worried voice.

"But Sadik-san, she hasn't moved for half an hour now !"

"Don't worry ! Her Parliament's probably causing a ruckus in her head or somethin' "

The old Empire's raspy and loud voice now completely stirs her up from her transe.

" I'm afraid it's my fault... If only I hadn't asked about that toothbrush..."

"Kiku, do you honestly think that Turkey would break over that thing ? Look, if the situation gets worse, just call Greece. He'll be able to get to you quicker than I ever could and he's sure to get a reaction from her. Don't mind Asena so much and just enjoy your trip to Istanbul, 'Kay ?"

She wants to punch the man in thee face but right now, Asena's glued to the ground, thinking "Damn you, Greek"

It had begun the day before, when Japan arrived. Turkey hadn't thought much about it when Kiku mentioned he wanted to visit Istanbul. She  had just offered him to stay in her house instead of some random, pricey hotel. After all, it had been a long time since she had any guests over. But what she considered as 'guest' was just about to be the problem.

Turkish hospitality is renowned all over the world, so Asena was just beaming with pride when Japan was staring at her mansion in awe. She had managed to convince herself that cleaning the house 3 times only and that making 32 courses for 4 days was enough. For the moment, Kiku only wanted to relax after the long flight and she suggested drinking tea sitting in the second floor balcony. The other nation had agreed, not knowing what he was getting into.

 

Saying that the balcony was magnificent would be an understatement. Not only it opened to the stunning and perfectly maintained garden, and the Bosphorus, but it was also perfectly positioned for the sunset and the sunrise. Japan, who had never been to her house before, was already overwhelmed by the mansion's grandeur when he was introduced to Istanbul's sunsets. Turkey had just laughed at his wide open mouth, too shocked to even take a picture, and told him she would get them both tea and afternoon snacks. she was quite happy to finally display her country's beauties to someone. That, was until he asked her about the sweater on the chair.

 

_how could she have not seen it?_

 

"Asena-san, excuse me if I'm prying but isn't this a man's sweater ? And the tag on it is Greek." He had inquired with a puzzled expression. Turkey didn't know what took over her. She was just able to look at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

_how could she have not seen it?_

It was standing just so naturally on that chair, like it always did, that she did not even bother noticing it. Yes, it was Greece's. One day, he had just forgotten it there and left it. Whenever, he came by, he would  wear it on the chilly nights they would spend on the balcony, sharing a drink. Or at dawn , when he would find her sleeping outside in the biting cold and cover her and-

And truth is, Asena grew fond of it. Even if she would never admit it out loud, the sweater was so  worn out that it became soft, and no matter what, it always smelled Like Heracles. But how was she going to explain these to Japan ? Turkey only came back to reality to find out that her guest was calling her name repeatedly, appearing alarmed. To get out of the situation as quickly as possible, the only thing she could do was to drop the platter in her hands to the ground.

Just a quick distraction, costing her her favorite set of tea glasses

 _"Damn,_ she thought, _it's because of that Greek again"_

It happened again the next day, when Kiku asked to borrow a cup. It was only normal for him to like _it._

 _It,_ was a white cup with cat ears and whiskers after all. Just another piece in her incredibly big collection of mugs. It shouldn't have been a problem. Right ? It shouldn't have. But Asena couldn't help the sick, twisted feeling in her heart. Because _it_ was Greece's mug and Greece's alone. Originally, it was just a gift she bought him as a joke, but he ended up liking it so much that he wouldn't drink from anything else for a while. Asena didn't know why she still didn't throw it away, why she didn't pay attention to it. Maybe because it always seemed like a part of home-

Turkey only now realises that Kiku had to shout on top of his lungs, not only once, but several times this time. It was probably terrifying to see her blankly staring through him. She didn't have the time to mind that however, because she had to find an excuse for him not to drink from it. So she started blurting out random bits of pretenses until she stopped midway through her incoherent jabbering to realise ;

_why wouldn't he use the damn mug ? so what if it was Heracles' ? wasn't she meaning to throw it away anyway ?_

"Yeah, of course you can,-"

_but what, huh? but it was Greece's and Greece's alone._

"-but I use it to adjust the raki's alcohol level so it might interfere with the taste.."

"Oh ! Luckily I asked ; I was going to drink medicine. And Turkey-san ? I would like to know more about raki and this whole adjustment ritual... My guide suggests places called "meyhane", may we go to one tomorrow ?"

"Thought you'd never ask ! We don't need your guide when I'm around though,” she declared, quickly snatching the guide away. “Now go and rest, 'cause tomorrow night, _geceye akıyoruz !_

She watched a way too excited Japan make his way to his room with a forced smile.

_for God's sake, I even disrespected raki because of you, you smelly greek. you'll definitely pay for that you bastard._

She figured it would be good for her to take her mind off things as well and didn't really think it through when choosing where to take Japan. It was her all time favorite meyhane and she was a regular : it was a family business and she knew the owners for over 3 generations. What could possibly go wrong ? Just a casual night of him getting  Kiku as drunk as possible and watching him be the most laughable nation of the world.

But now, she realises, she had pretty much self sabotaged herself. Sure, it wasn't that bad at the beginning when they sat down. Kiku was already drunk from excitement and unusually talkative. It's when the server, Ahmet, came by to take their order that things started going downhill.

 

"Asena Hanim ! It's a pleasure to have you over ! We've missed you !

"Thank you, Ahmet. Things are pretty hectic, you know I wouldn't-"

"You should talk less about work Asena Hanim. So what can I get you and Herakles-"

The young man stopped dead in his track. Unfortunately, so did Asena's ability to process.

The thing about Turkish restaurant owners, was that they were very possessive. And this meyhane had seen her and Greece in states that she didn't dare to remember over the years. So, naturally, when she brought a guest over, who was on top of it all clearly a foreigner, things were not going to roll on kaymak.

And unfortunately, Kiku was not stupid, nor clueless.

"Sorry, I'm not Herakles-san. But I didn't know you two were close enough to go to meyhanes together, because according to my guide, Turkish people only drink with people very close to them in these places."

His expression held so many question marks and a dangerous glint she had only seen in Hungary's eyes.

The other thing, was that Turkish restaurant owner were too talkative and too quick to warm up to people.

" Yes, Herakles Bey and Asena Hanim nearly only come here together, there are very few times I've seen them apart."

Fortunately, her brain went on autopilot and blocked out Ahmet's voice to find a way out of the situation. Again.

 _Unfortunately_ the only thing she could think of was to stand up abruptly, overthrowing the whole table -and whatever was on it- on Kiku.

The three of them just stood there for a few seconds, wordlessly waiting for someone to react. The server was the one who couldn’t tolerate the silence anymore.

“It’s okay….We’ll...clean it up...and you too…”

That’s when Turkey’s brain, already barely functioning over the last few days, completely shut down.

“I'm so sorry.Terribly, terribly sorry, oh my god I just thought I , uh, saw…”

Great. A name. Now she had to think of a name.

“I just saw I saw …. Eren !”

“ Eren ? Eren Jaeger ? Is he Turkish ? Really ?-”

Wonderful. The most common name she could think of, and it turns out to be a celebrity of some kind in Japan. Fantastic, really.

“You mean Eren, the guy who dated your cousin ? The one who broke her heart ?”

She could’ve nearly kissed Ahmet out of gratitude right there.

“Yeah ! Yeah, that one !” Her nod came out a little too enthusiastic but thankfully, Kiku just kept his mouth shut. All countries had cover stories after all.

“You can be sure the damage will be taken care of, Ahmet.” She grabbed his shoulder, pretending to check her phone. ”But for now, my boss needs me for an urgent meeting.” She tossed the keys to Japan. ”Please excuse me, Kiku, but I must go, this is of utmost importance” _to make sure I don’t lose my damn mind, yeah._

“Don’t worry Asena-san, do what is needed, I hope-”

She didn’t even reply, or wait for him to finish his sentence for the matter, before practically running away ~~gracefully power walking out.~~

_Leaving a meyhane without tipping and leaving a guest out to fend for himself without properly taking care of him ? Fuck you, you incompetent swine, I’m losing all of my values because of you._

 

The sea bus , almost completely empty at this ungodly hour, never seemed to move so slowly against the waves. After leaving Kiku, Turkey didn’t know where to go. She couldn’t wander in the streets forever, she couldn’t go home, and she obviously didn’t have a meeting.  So, she just let her footsteps take her anywhere. And she ended up on the way to Heracles’ house. Of course she did.

 

He opened the door before she could knock. His expression, even more indecipherable in the dark, made her want to recoil in her thoughts. Still, she went for it.

“Could I-”

“-Crash here tonight ?” His lips slightly tugged at the corners “Sadik already called. Apparently, Kiku is convinced you’re facing a political crisis. He called me too, you know.”

Seeing her gulping nervously, he almost grinned.

“Already told him, our bosses were fighting and that he should call Italy to pick him up. You definitely owe me one”

During his explanations, he had already let her in, closed the door and took her coat off.

“ I knew you would come here, eventually. I already made your bed -cotton sheets, not satin ones. You know where you pajamas are. Change yourself or you’re gonna catch a cold- your shirt’s soaked.’

Asena could’ve cried at the familiarity, at the domesticity of their exchange, right there if she had not held herself back. Cried out of relief, of stress, for the release, out of gratefulness, of everything.

Sitting on her bed/couch after having changed, with Greece on her right and her “disgustingly bitter Karadeniz tea”, she realised that if Kiku had not come to visit her but Greece instead, things wouldn’t have been very different, only for the fact that they would be in her house, with “disgustingly sweet and cold coffee”.

She couldn't help her smile.

_All because of that damn Greek._

**Author's Note:**

> 1- gecye akiyoruz litteraly means "we are flowing into the night". According to my friend, that's a common phrase used by Turkish when they go out to party all night.  
> 2-kaymak is a dairy product they put on sweets and that is said to very slippery. That's why it's a common idiom to say things are going very well when it's "kaymak gibi" (I've done some research and kaymak means to slip in Turkish)  
> 3-Hanim =Mrs and Bey= Mr, used after the name of the person  
> 4-Karadeniz (black sea) is a region famous for tea in Turkey. Without sugar, it's very bitter and apparently there is a national debate on whether it should be drunk with or without sugar. And Greek people prefer their coffe to be cold and very sweet.


End file.
